yuya's new life chapter 2 rin vs angel
by Starbird64
Summary: rin vs angel
1. chapter 1

chapter 1 Yuya vs Ashton battle for yuzu's heart

no ones pov

Yuya was the new kid just took a pendulum class at his new high School known as Blossom high His new friends Yuzu ( his secret crush)' Ashton Rin Celina Yugo ( Rin's boyfriend ) Yuto Ruri ( Yuto's girlfriend ) Yuri Shay ( ruri's big brother ) kaito Ray and Zarc ( secretly has a crush on ray )

His new life wasn't that bad til ashton said in front of yuzu he loved her but she turned him down and said she loved yuya and from then on yuya and yuzu had been dating till ashton challenged yuya to duel over yuzu yuya of course accepted now here they were dueling

Action duel

Yuya LP 1000 Ashton LP 2300

Yuya's field: Perfomapal Crystal horn girl: level 3 Ice/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 1000 def: 1500

( defense mode ) Two cards FaceDown yuya's scale 0-10 ( Hand 2 )

Ashton's field: God knight Alexia: Rank 8 Light/Fairy/Xyz/effect Atk: 2900 def: 2000 God knight Alexzander: Rank 8 Dark/Fairy/Xyz/Effect Atk: 3900 def: 3100 Two facedowns continues Spell God's Light: Granting every light and dark fairy 1000 extra attack and defense ( Hand 3 )

"Im in a corner" Yuya said scared of the crazy Attack and Defense of ashtons monsters "i have to get rid of that spell card here and now I draw ( Hand 2 ) i play my trap card: performapal Re-Enter act Allowing me to summon from my grave Perfomapal Iron horn goat: level 5 Machine/Earth/Effect Atk: 2000 def: 1000 and Perfomapal Dragon egg: level 2 Dragon/fire/Tuner Atk: 0 def: 500

Now i tune my Dragon egg with my crystal horn girl now make your entrance a fantastical one that the crowd would enjoy i synchro summon Level 5 Odd-eyes crystal dragon" at that point a beautiful dragon with eyes off both blue and purple and a crystal body with fire inside of it with beautiful long white blue scales connected looking like cape attached to the back of odd-eyes's neck appeared in front of yuya

Odd-eyes crystal dragon: level 5 Dragon/Water/Synchro/effect Atk: 2400 def: 1900. Then yuya spoke up "of course his ability activates stopping spell's and trap's from working" yuya finished smirking ashton then said "so what my monsters are stronger" ashton said then yuya continued "then i play the spell card: performapal support act by using this odd-eyes gets iron horn's attack"

"Now go iron horn attack god knight alexia" right there a goat with two horns made of solid iron charged towards a female knight with gold and bluish and purpulish armor with a yellow sword on fire dove right at the goat but the goat managed to destroy the knight before she got a hit in. Ashton LP 2200 "now odd-eyes attack god knight alexzander" just then odd-eyes sent a blue flame at a knight with White armor and red highlitghts around it hinges and had greenish and pinkish armor colour with a blue ice sword but didn't get time to react to fight back and was destroyed as ashton's lif points dropped by 1500 Ashton LP 700 "but" yuya continued " i have trick while spliting odd-eyes crystal dragon's atk too 800 she can attack again now go ICICLE FLAME" At that point Ashton was blown back into a wall as the action field crystal palace was turned of Ashton LP 0 Yuya LP 1000 ( winner )

Ashton said "well i lost Yuzu is all yours now let's prepare for that tournament" yuya replied "yeah let's" just then Henrietta akaba came and Said she would be taking blossom high duel school as apart of her's but everyone said they should settled an agreement three of the duelists here would be chosen by her they aggreed and all oh LID and Blossom high school students would watch it they agreed again.

a/n Sorry for the skip duel don't have much time on myhands hope you enjoyed bye

Next time on yugioh arc v yuya's new life: Rin Storms vs Angel starlight: Who will win find out next time


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 Rin Storms vs Angel Starlight

Henrietta Said "first is Rin Storms vs Angel Starlight" Angel then replied coldly "watch your back in the tournament Rin we'll have are rematch there synchro girl" Rin then stepped up "i'll win just you watch" they went to there spaces Rin said "just a hint i've tooken fusion classes"

They pulled out there duel disks and started the duel rin's duel disk replied of a blue duel base with a green coloured light shining brightly while angel's consisted of a white base and blue light at that moment they both shouted "now watch as we duel head to head" Angel said Rin continued "And Stare in amazment at the blizzard that comes your way" then they both shouted

"Action DUEL"

Rin 4000 LP Angel 4000 LP

Rin started "I'll start ( Hand 5 ) i play the spell card: windwitch summon bell to special summon one level 4 or below monster now appear WindWitch: Glass Bell level 4 Light/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 1500 def: 1500

( Attack mode ) then i summon WindWitch: ice bell level 3 Light/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 1000 Def: 800 ( Attack mode ) Then i Activate both WindWitch's Ability's Ice bell deals 500 points of damage And glass bell adds one WindWitch monster from my deck to my hand Angel LP 3500

So i add WindWitch: snowbell and thanks to her effect she can be summoned to the field when i have two or more WindWitch monsters on the field so appear WindWitch: Snowbell Level 1 Light/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 100 Def: 100 ( Defense mode ) now i tune my level 4 WindWitch: glass bell and my level 3 WindWitch: ice bell 43=7 now ring your bells of victory and storm my enemy i synchro summon WindWitch: Winter bell Level 7 Light/Spellcaster/Synchro/effect I set one card face down and activate WindWitch: Winter bell's effect i target WindWitch: ice bell and deal 500 more points of damage Angel LP 3000 I end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Angel replied to Rin's turn "not half bad but im better i draw ( Hand 6 ) now i play the spell card: Pot of greed too draw two cards ( Hand 7 ) now i set Three cards face down and then summon OmenWitch: morgana the dark Level 4 Dark/Spellcaster/tuner/effect Atk: 1100 Def: 1100 ( Attack mode ) now when morgana's on the field im allowed to summon a Level 3 monster so i summon OmenWitch: EagleEye the dark Level 3 Dark/Spellcaster/effect Atk: 900 Def: 900 ( Defense mode)

now i tune my Level 4 OmenWitch: morgana the dark and my Level 3 OmenWitch: EagleEye 43=7 now come Spread your dark magic across the world now make way for the king of the OmenWizard's Galaga The OmenWizard OmenWizard: Galaga The dark King Level 7 Dark/Warrior/Synchro/effect. Atk: 2900 Def: 2700 ( Attack mode ) Now OmenWizard: Galaga The Dark King Attack WindWitch: snow bell" Rin countered with her facedown "I activate my Trap card: WindWitch counter shield now WindWitch: snow bell Can't be destroyed but i take all damage"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Rin LP 1100 yugo shouted from the stands "RINNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Angel laughed "Giving up Rin get up you loser and lose to me HAHAHAHAHA" Yugo had tears in his eyes as he whispered "rin" at that moment Rin got up and ready to duel Yugo looked and started crying his girlfriend was up and ready to duel Rin said to Angel and Yugo "Don't worry Angel i'll duel you and win and Yugo i love you thank you for cheering me on and i promise i'll win and be okay" Yugo looked so happy he shouted "BEAT HER UP RIN YOU CAN WIN THIS"

Rin was happy her boyfriend was cheering her on along with the rest of her friends she nodded in response "Rin i'll end my turn here show me what you can do" ( Hand 2 ) Rin looked serious and replied "i will i draw ( Hand 2 ) i did it first i set one card facedown then play WindWitch: Winter bell's effect to target WindWitch: ice bell to deal 500 points of damage Angel LP 2500

now i activate WindWitch: Winter bell's second effect to choose one WindWitch monster on the field so now i choose snow bell and special summon parisite fusioner Level 1 Dark/Insect/effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 now my parasite's effect allows me to fusion summon with it as long as i have the fusion material so it can take its place so i fuse WindWitch: Winter bell and Parasite fusioner together to fusion summon born from ice cold as snow make my opponent freeze in this freezing blizzard storm i fusion summon WindWitch: Crystal bell Level 8 Dark/Spellcaster/fusion/effect i end my turn with activating WindWitch: Crystal bell's effect i target WindWitch: Winter bell and deal 1400 points of damage" Angel LP 1100

Angel was surprised to see someone whose good at synchro summoning to be able to use fusion summoning Angel snapped out of her dazed state and said to Rin "well nice fusion Rin anyway i draw ( Hand 3 ) first i play my facedown the trap card: Deity's heart to destroy WindWitch: snow bell" at that moment a heart appeared above snow bell and exploded taking snow bell with it

Angel continued "then you take 100 points of damage" Rin LP 1000 Angel then said "and i play the spell card: the dark revival to summon OmenWitch: Nessa The Dark Queen Level 8 Atk: 3000 Def: 3000 now destroy crystal bell dark Queen slash" Rin held onto crystal bell as she glided around looking for an action card and jumped grabbing it in time she held onto crystal bell and played the action spell: Destiny shield to protect crystal bell the attack stopped and went too angels side Angel chided saying "then go galaga dark sword slam" Rin countered with her trap "i play my trap WindWitch: chidided glory with this crystal bell can attack you directly go! beltway storm Angel LP 0 And the winner is Rin storms Yugo ran down the steps and embraced Rin kissing her in front of everyone but nevertheless she kissed back.

a/n sorry its confusing i know anyway hope you enjoyed next time on yugioh arc v: yuya's new life will Yuzu be able to beat her childhood friend and past crush Mercy find out next time


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3 Yuzu vs Mercy

Henrietta was mad that Angel had lost to Rin but next was Yuzu vs Mercy but what surprised everyone is that she told them Mercy was her past crush and childhood friend and she had to win to show him she had changed since then now Yuzu and mercy were standing on ever side of the Action duel stage but what Henrietta chose for the field was surprising she had chose the sky palace in the clouds

They readied ther duel disk's Yuzu's was a pink base with a pink light while Mercy's was turquoise base with a yellow light then Mercy said "Winning this duel will be piece of cake now watch as we duel head to head" Yuzu continued "now watch as we make music on the battlefield and make flowers bloom in the sun now" Then they both shouted

Now ACTION DUEL at that point action cards were scattered around the field

Mercy went first "Now i'll go first ( Hand 5 ) first i play the spell card: Blizzard summon to summon blizzard bug to the field Blizzard bug Level 1 Water/Insect/effect Atk: 100 Def: 0 ( Defense mode ) now if his on the field only i can draw a card i draw ( Hand 4 ) now i summon Ice beetle Level 2 Water/Insect/effect Atk: 0 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) i set two cards face down and end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Every one was confused while Yuzu was half scared and half confident Yuzu shook it off and continued "I draw ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell card: Valhalla hall of the fallen now i can summon one light fairy monster to the field with Level's between 10 and 1 now i summon mozarta the melodius maestra Light/Fairy/effect Atk: 2600 Def: 2000 ( Attack mode ) and when she is on the field i can special summon aria from my hand Aria the melodius diva Level 4 Light/Fairy/effect Atk: 1600 Def: 1200 ( Attack mode ) now i summon Guitar the melodius concert Level 2 Light/Fairy/Tuner/effect Atk: 300 Def: 300 ( Attack mode )

now i tune my Level 4 Aria with my Level 2 Guitar in order to synchro summon 42=6 now send your wave of beautiful music at my enemy extinguish the flame of a dragon with a single melody now i synchro summon Level 6 Endle the melodius choir Light/Fairy/synchro/effect Atk: 200 Def: 0 ( Attack mode ) now i set one card face down i end my turn" ( Hand 1 )

Mercy was surprised his child hood friend and current crush knows synchro summoning he was waiting for her second summoning he knows she probably knows pendulum fusion or xyz but it was his turn "I draw ( Hand 2 ) i play my facedown the spell known as graceful charity to draw three cards ( Hand 5 ) then discard two cards i discard the spell: blizzard storm and the trap: swarm heat ( Hand 3 ) then i play pot of greed to draw two cards ( Hand 4 ) now i play polymerization and fuse ice beetle with ice bug and ice puma now freeze the path you walk on and breath life into other's i fusion summon ice lion cat Level 8 Water/Beast/fusion/effect Atk: 2800 Def: 2700 ( Attack mode ) it can attack for every monster on the field and can't be effected by trap's and spell's go ice bite Yuzu LP 3800

Attack again Yuzu LP 2600 attack again" The lion like cat charged as Yuzu was about to grab an action card she was too late the lion like cat bit down on endle destroying her and throwing Yuzu into a wall everyone was shocked and scared Yuzu screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH GAHA" Yuzu LP 0 Mercy LP 4000 ( Winner ) And the winner is Mercy!!!!

a/n its a long chapter i know hope you enjoyed bye

Yuzu*crying* i lost WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Yuya*sees Yuzu hugs her* its okay you can beat him in the tournament

Yuzu*calming down* yea bye and review


End file.
